Hokage of Fiore
by Don' Evn Judge meh
Summary: Set after the fourth shinobi war, after Naruto becomes Hokage but before he marries Hinata. Naruto gets sucked into an anima after Sasuke sacrifices his eyes for him to pass through Kami's domain. Naruto lands in Earthland around the time Igneel leaves Natsu. No harem. Naruto x ? (Open for suggestions, poll up with Chapter 1 (after prologue)). Powerful/Godlike!Naruto. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRYTAIL, RIGHTS GO TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND HIRO MASHIMA RESPECTIVELY!**

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, first fanfiction, go easy on me alright? Set after the fourth shinobi war, after Naruto becomes Hokage, But before he marries Hinata. Probably rated T for now may change in the future. Pairings unsure yet, but no harem for sure, I feel like that takes too much attention away from the action, Sorry for those who were looking for that. Okay, final note, I welcome constructive criticism, as this is my first fanfiction, And I will also take reader suggestions into account when writing future chapters, I'll probably upload a chapter once every 3-4 days depending on life.**

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

Naruto was sitting at his desk, with his cheek in his palm and a cup of sake in his hand while staring at the stacks of paperwork on his desk. Taking a big sigh, he rests his head on the desk with his arm as a pillow. Right before he can get comfortable, a man wearing a standard ANBU uniform bursts into the room.

"Hokage-sama! there's an emergency requiring your urgent attention on the outskirts of town!" He yelled

jumping in shock, naruto groans and then asks quickly "And what might this urgent situation be?"

"There's a glowing spiral that suddenly appeared in the sky out of nowhere and is starting to seemingly absorb the land into it." The ANBU explains while acting slightly panicked.

"Very well. Meet me at the gate in a few minutes. Bring some Fuinjutsu specialists just in case." Naruto says while standing up while pulling his Nanadaime Hokage cloak and hat on in one smooth motion and vanishing in a flash of orange light.

Naruto appears at the gate with a flash of orange, his eyes already focused on the anomaly in the sky. Scowling (even though that's Sasuke's thing) he brings his finger to his temple and relays a message to all ANBU units,

"I'm going ahead, meet me at the anomaly."

"yes sir." was the curt reply coming from all units simultaneously.

Channeling chakra to his legs, Naruto jumps to the nearest tree and proceeds to dash towards his target rapidly from tree to tree.

Hearing a rustle from behind him Naruto turns his head in time to see Sasuke burst out of the bush. Each giving a nod in greetings, they up their speed and race towards the light.

As they reach the clearing where the glowing is situated above, they are greeted with a sight they never would have thought to see. A large piece of land, almost as large as Konoha, had been completely destroyed. Not a single speck of dust was left. While that was unnatural, what was even more confusing was the fact that there was no trace of the ANBU members who had been dispatched earlier.

Looking towards Sasuke, Naruto asks "So…. how are we gonna go about doing this?"

"Well you tell me 'Hokage-sama'" Sasuke sarcastically replies.

After a glare from Naruto Sasuke waves his hand and says "Fine, fine no need to be like that. I say you try attacking it with Bijūdama Rasenshuriken, then see what happens."

Naruto grins as he cracks his knuckles as he activates his chakra cloak. He creates a small bijudama and begins mixing wind nature chakra into it and a shrill screeching sound is heard as four shuriken like blades manifest around the ball. With a grunt of effort, Naruto jumps and throws the Bijudama Rasenshuriken as hard as he can. Before the attack can collide, however, it disappears from existence as if it had been sucked in by Kamui.

"Huh?" reacted Naruto.

"Naruto! Watch out! That light is absorbing all chakra into it! I can see it with my eyes!" Sasuke yells trying to warn naruto a second too late.

"Shit!" Was Naruto's only reply as he began getting sucked into the vortex. Naruto threw his Hiraishin kunai as hard as he can towards the ground but found he couldn't activate it as the seal had already been absorbed by the vortex. Sasuke curses as he activates his perfect Susanoo and jumps after Naruto. He jumped up beside naruto and wraps a spectral hand around him and grabs onto the ground with the other. Unfortunately for him, the Susanoo just caused the vortex to absorb him faster and they both swore loudly as they were consumed by the vortex.

Naruto blinks as he opens his eyes to see that he is in a place with an endless white landscape.

"Ugh… where am I? Where'd that light take me?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. I brought you here to tell you of something and give you a way to leave this domain."

Whipping his head around, Naruto attempts to see where the voice is coming from.

"There's no need for that, Naruto… I AM trying to help after all, So why don't you calm down for now and let me explain?"

Sighing, Naruto sits down cross legged as if he was meditating, minus the fact that he had his eyes open.

"Alright, go ahead…"

"Okay, So right now, you're in limbo. In between life and death. The vortex was supposed to bring you to a separate world as fuel since they use variant, or descendant if you will, of chakra to power nearly everything. But the process was interrupted by Konoha's protection seals. This caused the vortex to shred everything it picked instead of teleporting it, even humans. Now, before you ask questions, I must give you a choice. I can either complete the spell and have you teleported to a version of the dimension the vortex was summoning you into, or you may pass on into the afterlife, as Sasuke has chosen to do."

"WHAT? Why can't you send me back to Konoha? and why did Sasuke decide to kill himself?"

"I can't send you back to Konoha because the one thing I am not allowed to do, is reopen closed tears in the fabric of space and time. As for your second question, Sasuke decided to finally accept the punishment for his sins, and he has given me his rinnegan and sharingan in addition to his sword and his knowledge of jutsu's for safekeeping as he wanted you to have them and proceed on into this world. I am in agreement to this as this world needs a peacekeeper more than ever as of now, and you fit the role perfectly. I am willing to give you these items in exchange of your promise to take care of the world to the best of your mortal ability."

"Sigh… Fine. I don't get why Sasuke would let himself die that easily, and next time I see that teme I'm gonna kick his ass for leaving me alone in that new world. Hopefully Konoha won't need me while I'm gone. In the meantime I might as well go and save another world with this power he gave me." Naruto says cracking a wide grin.

"Very well."

"Who are you anyways?" Naruto asks

"I trust you remember Shinju and Kaguya?"

"Of course I would remember them, they nearly destroyed the world for fucks sake…" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"I am the mother to Kaguya and wife of Shinju, Amaterasu, thought right now, I am taking care of Kami's domain as he and the Shinigami are dealing with Sasuke as of now." Amaterasu continued, ignoring Naruto's comment.

Hearing this, Naruto immediately tensed and jumped to his feet. Amaterasu laughs at his reaction.

"Naruto… there's no need to be like that, Shinju only fought you as he was being controlled by that Madara Uchiha, and I cannot be responsible, much less condone Kaguya's actions, as unfortunately I was killed and reincarnated as a god soon after she was born, and as a god I was unable to contact her." Amaterasu explains smiling sadly at the end.

"Alright… alright… you just surprised me that's all. Well, If there's nothing else, do you wanna give me my powers and stuff so I can go and repeat the whole save the world scenario? replies Naruto

"Okay! Just close your eyes 'kay?" Amaterasu replies childishly as she giggles at Naruto's antics. Naruto closed his eyes until he feels a warm feeling in his eyes and a weight on his right hip. Naruto groans at the memory influx of all the jutsu Sasuke learned and created. Opening his eyes, naruto realizes that although he can see all the chakra around him, He still cannot see the goddess. Giving up on the impossible (for now) Naruto asks

"Um… how do I turn these off?" He says sheepishly as he chuckles and scratches the back of his head.

Chuckling, Amaterasu says "Just stop channeling chakra to your eyes."

"Thanks… I guess I should get going now…?" Naruto questions

"Yes that may be for the best. Now prepare yourself, this might be painful." Amaterasu warns as a bright light envelopes Naruto…

 **Author's Note: Alright that's the prologue done, thanks for reading guys, I'll upload the first chapter soon, Also just a question, would you guys like the see the different fonts for magic/jutsu, speech, thoughts etc? let me know. Finally, The story is set for when Igneel just leaves Natsu, for the first "official" chapter, year x777 I think, but I think it will meet up with canon after 2-3 chapters.**

 **Thats it! For now, Goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRYTAIL, RIGHTS GO TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND HIRO MASHIMA RESPECTIVELY!**

 **POLL IS UP VOTE FOR PAIRING NOW**

 **SURPRISE! I wrote this chapter early cause I got really bored haha. welp hope you enjoy!**

 **Author's Note:** **Alright guys, the poll for the pairing is up now, feel free to let me know if I'm missing anyone, on a separate note, there may be so inconsistencies amongst the timeline as of now, I'll fix that it future updates if at all possible, if not, well I'll try my best to make it work.**

 **Alister131: I know, I made a mistake in the author's note and summary, It was supposed to be when the dragons left, and Anima's were around then cause mystogan (or jellal) went around closing them causing him to leave wendy.**

 **Vulkhanos: I know Naruto is considered a god compared to anyone on earthland, but im planning on him holding back immensely and setting massive restrictions against himself when sparring or fighting weaker opponents (eg. only using kusanagi against erza, only taijutsu against laxus etc.) Another thing is that I am planning on naruto rarely, if ever going into six paths mode. Even against all the dragons together that would still be slightly overkill XD.**

 **avidnarutofan: Yea… I tried to not follow the goddess cliche, but I just couldn't really find a simple way of sasuke giving his gift and dying without it. Hopefully it was still okay despite that. Naruto will be able to learn magic, but I'm not sure if I want him to. As for the pairing, I'm not sure yet, but by the 5th-6th chapter I'll probably have decided on the pairing. For now, I guess its safe to say that its fair game for all pairings.**

 **From now on I'll be replying to reviews with PM's. Also, if anyone is willing to Beta for me, that would be awesome, just shoot me a PM if interested.**

 _ **CHAPTER 1**_

"Ugh…" Naruto groaned as he forced his eyes open from the blinding headache that was currently inhibiting his ability to think. Sitting up slowly with the help of the tree behind him, he scratches the back of his head while looking around the clearing he landed in. As he feels his headache going away, He thinks (says?) in his head,

"Hey Kurama. You there?"

"Yea kit, no need to worry about me. Seems like I was allowed to stay with you, along with all the others."

"Really? The others are here too?"

"Yea, but it seems like their exhausted from travelling through space and time, but I have no idea why I'm completely fine."

As Naruto is about to reply, A sharp spike of power near them caused Naruto to snap his head towards the source of power.

"You feel that Kurama?"

"Yea kit. You wanna go check it out? I don't mind either way."

"Yea might as well. Just in case." Was Naruto's reply as he jumps into the trees and begins speeding towards the power. Luckily for him, He arrived just before a young man, with short blonde hair and lightning crackling around his hand launches an attack at an old run-down building on the outside of the town. Catching his hand right before he can launch his attack, Naruto's voice turns serious as he asks

"What exactly are you doing?"

With an arrogant smirk which only irritated Naruto the boy says "You should respect your elders… Kid."

completely confused at why this 17 year old was calling him a kid, Naruto questions "Yo Kurama, Why is this boy calling me a kid?"

Chuckling to himself, Kurama replies "Haven't you noticed? Take a look at yourself. Your back at the age you were when you fought Pein. Your clothing, somehow, has shrunk to fit your new size and I suspect that it will grow with you through some divine intervention from Amaterasu"

"Wait… Does that mean I lost all the training I did? Or does that just mean my body is younger?"

After thinking for a couple of seconds Kurama says "I don't think it affected your skills… Only your physical age."

Sighing in relief Naruto returns to the real world to see and hear the fellow blonde yelling profanities at him and attempting to release his wrist from Naruto's grip. Grinning Naruto lets him go and waits for him to do something. Just as Naruto had hoped, the blonde coated his body with lightning and dashed towards the hut.

'Hmm… interesting. It's just like the fourth raikage's lightning cloak…" Naruto noted to himself.

Once again in the knick of time, Naruto dashes in front of the blonde deciding to rely on speed alone instead of the hiraishin or shunshin. Kicking him straight back causing most of his ribs to bruise and a couple to fracture, even though naruto had held back nearly all of his massive strength.

"I'm definitely gonna need some restriction seals to make sure I don't accidentally kill anyone… I just hope I don't go soft over time because of this" Naruto thought to himself before walking over towards the blonde who was coughing up blood and spit after taking that vicious kick. Activating his sharingan with a stream of Chakra, Naruto squats down and looks the blonde in the eyes before mumbling "Sleep" causing him to close his eyes nearly instantly.

Catching his body with one arm, He sets him down on the mossy ground softly before turning his gaze towards the hut. With his sensing abilities he could sense three energy signatures inside, with something different from chakra, seemingly more wild but also less "dense" in a way. It would not do to underestimate anyone but with his power, Naruto seriously doubted anyone short of a god could give him a challenge. Surprisingly, One of the energy signatures was significantly stronger than the other two, and had a significant resemblance of Kurama's chakra, although much, much weaker and diluted.

Getting to his feet silently as was his habit, Naruto silently walked towards the house. Raising his hand to knock on the door, his eyes widen slightly in surprise before his expression changes to a grin as a demonic looking arm crashes through the door towards his face. Without moving any part of his body besides his hand, he catches the hand, the punch not even managing to move him, Although Naruto had been surprised at the power behind it. Releasing the hand,

Naruto jumps back and calls out

"Hey! I'm not here to hurt you! I'm just curios as to why you were about to be attacked by that boy, And why you feel like a demon!"

The arm retracts into the darkness of the room and after a couple of seconds, A young girl around fourteen years old steps out of the hut.

"What do you want from us? Why can't you just leave us alone?" The girl yells

Slightly confused, Naruto says "Us? Who's us?"

Just as he says this, a younger girl and boy step into the open with the girl allowing Naruto to finally get a good look at their faces. Both the girls were quite pretty, despite the fact that both had glares on their faces, All three had ivory colored hair clearly marking them as siblings. The boy seemed meek and stood a little hunched over.

The oldest of the trio speaks up again, this time yelling "Why can't you just believe that I'm not a demon? Why can't you just let me and my family live our lives? You know this isn't our fault right? We were trying to save you guys!" as a rogue tear streaks down her face.

Eyes softening at the display, Naruto feels a small pain in his heart reminding him of his own childhood, quite similar to this girls actually.

 _-Flashback-_

" _Demon!"_

" _Monster!"_

" _Why don't you just die?"_

" _No one wants you here!"_

 _Tears streaking down his face as Naruto flees from the mob of angry citizens chasing after him beating him with an assortment of weapons…_

 _...his vision fading as the last thing he sees and feels is excruciating pain from a knife protruding from his stomach…_

 _-Flashback-Over-_

Although that was long in the past, and the villagers of Konoha had accepted him and now worshipped him as a ninja god, a war hero and the leader of the village, the memory still brought a tear to his eye, rolling down his face, matching the one of the girl across from him.

Smiling sadly, Naruto replies "You have no idea how much I understand you… no idea at all…"

before the trio can even act shocked, Naruto disappears in a swirl of leaves.

Leaning against a tree, a few hundred meters away from the hut, Naruto sits against a tree sadly as he gazes up at the cloudless sky hoping that the girl would end up okay.

 _-Next-Day-_

 **Laxus POV**

Slowly opening my eyes, I groan as I feel my tender ribs and wince as I accidentally brush against the fractured one. Squinting my eyes against the sun, I realized that it was most definitely the next day as the sun was just rising, and when I had come to complete the job of killing the demon, it was almost noon. Ignoring the pain to the best of my abilities, I manage to stand up and shuffle to the hut. Noticing the door wide open and the inside empty, I step in and immediately feel anger flooding my system.

"DAMNIT!" I yell as I let loose my rage at the fellow blonde who stopped my mission, completely obliterating the hut. As soon as the explosion of power came, it left, leaving me weaker than before and causing me to collapse to my knees. I fight to keep the unconsciousness at bay but eventually lose the futile battle and succumb to the darkness.

 **Author's Note: PHEW Finally got that done. This was basically just naruto meeting laxus and the strauss siblings, I'm not actually 100% if this is from the official manga or not but I remember seeing it somewhere so I decided to remake it including naruto. This last scene at the end is leading to next chapter which I THINK will be the last one before the story catches up to canon. On that note, I need to tell you guys that when the story catches up to canon, Naruto actually will NOT be joining fairy tail (May join near the end of the story for like the grand magic games) and revealing his history and all that cliche shit. I've already indulged the goddess cliche, I'm not gonna indulge this one. This story will instead be following Naruto's journey through Earthland and helping in most of the Fairy tail arcs (eg, lullaby, phantom lord, tower of heaven, etc.) The parts where naruto does not participate will not be written, instead we will solely be focusing on naruto's journey unless I change my mind. The romance in this fanfic will also be at a minimum, so while there may be some romantic scenes, there will (probably) be no lemons and definitely no more than a quarter of a chapter dedicated to it. Now that my rants over, I just wanted to Thank the people who reviewed, I replied in the first A/N if you didn't notice.**

 **Could you guys tell me if you guys want naruto to stick to jutsu stick to magic or use a mix of both?**

 **Also, if you guys want him to use magic, what type magic do you guys want him to use?**

 **If you guys see grammar/spelling mistakes, feel free to point them out to me so I can fix them.**

 **That's it! For now, Goodbye.**


End file.
